


But With Actions, And In Truth

by jonfuckingmoxley



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Mick Rory, Alternate Universe- ABO, Anal Fingering, Bottom Leonard Snart, Implied Pregnancy, Omega Leonard Snart, Oral Sex, Other, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Mick Rory, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weddings, barbarian leader mick, cause statistically apparently that's my fucking thing, discussions of pregnancy, len is seventeen and mick is twenty six, so if that's a no-go for y'all i would steer clear, very brief bottom mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonfuckingmoxley/pseuds/jonfuckingmoxley
Summary: len is a young man living a terrible life in a wealthy village. mick is the leader of barbarian-or not so barbaric-raiders. magic happens. for my dear friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/gifts).



> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

  
Len sat in the cellar, arms wrapped tightly around his baby sister. He had been waiting for the day this would happen.

A raid. 

There had been reports of a tribe roaming around and raiding villages, viciously slaughtering anyone who fought them back. Len knew it was just a matter of time until it came to their village; the majority of people were fairly wealthy and well-off, even Len's father was. 

That hadn't stopped his father from starving and beating him, but Len had grown used to that. 

Lisa was breathing heavily, clinging to him and hiding her face against his chest. He hoped they passed by their house, or if they didn't, that they ignored the door to the cellar.

Len waited patiently, terrified, trying his best to stay calm for Lisa's sake. 

He could distantly hear the sounds of screaming, commands in his language and another. 

The sounds grew closer. 

He heard the door slam open, and his father's voice. 

"Please, just spare my life, I-I have something you can take worth more than my money!"

Len's eyes widened and he squeezed Lisa to him, praying that his father didn't mean....that.

There was another voice, deeper and rougher, and Len couldn't understand what he'd said. 

"Look in the cellar. It will be there, please, I beg you, just spare me."

Len closed his eyes, pressing his face into Lisa's long hair, preparing for what was about to happen. If he was being given to raiders, he knew what they'd do to him, as a young and fertile omega. He'd heard the stories. Len hoped they would at least leave Lisa alone. 

The cellar door was thrown open, and Len snarled and snapped his teeth at the two people, who hauled him and Lisa up. Len managed to get a hold on one of their arms with his teeth, causing them to yelp in shock. They were surprisingly gentle in prying his mouth open and off, and they stared at Len for a moment before glancing at each other and leading them to the room where his father was. 

Len kept Lisa gripped tight to him, feeling her sob against his chest. He saw his father kneeling on the floor, head bowed to the ground, the top of a massive, heavy hammer with sharp spikes resting next to it. Len's eyes followed the handle of the hammer up to the man holding it, and Len stared directly into his eyes.

He was huge, chest and arms broad and thick with muscle, head shaven, arms and chest mostly bare. Undoubtedly an alpha, a powerful one. Len did not break eye contact; there was no way he'd show any sort of submission to any of them.

The alpha narrowed his eyes at Len, but didn't seem angry. He tilted his head, sniffing at the air. He nudged Len's father with his foot.

"Who this is?"

His voice was strong; deep and rough, but not without a hint of concern. Len continued to glare.

"My son, and daughter. The boy is fertile, definitely ready to bare children. The girl still needs a few years, but she will be too."

The alpha broke eye contact with Len to shoot a shocked and angry look at the man on the floor.

"You bargain with children?"

"Please, the boy is seventeen years-no longer a child-"

The alpha kicked Len's father in the side of his face swiftly, knocking him onto his side. Len jumped, tightening his hold on Lisa and accidentally pressing against one of the other raiders, who gently grasped his shoulders to steady him. 

"No respect for men who use their children as bargaining pieces. Keep mouth shut."

The alpha kicked Len's father in the stomach, spitting at him before facing Len again. He approached them, hammer set down a few feet away. The raider behind Len pushed him to kneel, though not as forcefully as Len would have expected. 

Len definitely didn't expect the alpha to kneel with them. He gently touched Len's face, turning his head from side to side, looking him over. 

"Your name is?"

"Leonard. Or Len."

The alpha hummed, reaching for Lisa. He paused, looking at Len, apparently waiting for his permission. Len squeezed her and she squeezed back, and Len nodded. The alpha carefully laid a hand on Lisa's shoulder. She raised her head to look at him, and Len was proud that his sister glared at him with just as much determination as Len had. 

"Hello."

Lisa sniffed. 

"Hello."

"I am Mick. Do you like gold?"

Lisa nodded and turned more towards Mick. He grinned-a very handsome, wide, wild grin-and reached into a pouch on the belt at his waist. Mick pulled out a long golden chain, with jewels cascading down in sparkling strands. Lisa and Len both gasped. That necklace must have been worth more than their house. 

And everything in it.

"You like? You can have. We have more. All gold you could ever dream of. If you want, you and older brother can come with us. Live better. We take care of people. I would make sure."

Lisa looked up at Len, who narrowed his eyes at Mick. 

"What do you want out of us?"

Mick tilted his head again. 

"Do not want anything? Want....uh..hm." 

Mick frowned, eyes dropping to the ground. He seemed to be trying to find the right word; for someone who didn't speak Len's native language fluently, he still did an excellent job, and their language was noted as the hardest to learn for foreigners. Mick's head shot up, eyes wide. 

"Want you to come with us so you are happy! You are young, important that you live well. You look hungry, tired. Both of you. Can leave after if you want, but please, give us chance."

Mick reached up, gently stroking the back of his hand over Len's cheek.

"Give me chance?"

Len swallowed, and felt Lisa grip his shirt. 

"Okay."

Len nodded, and Mick smiled, standing and helping Len to stand too. He was much taller than Len, at least a foot, and Len had to look up at him this closely.

"Wait, what about my father?"

Mick's smile disappeared, and he snarled. 

"He is bastard. Kill him other bad ones."

"Some people think you're bad."

Mick threw his head back and laughed, surprising Len.

"Me? Of course I am bad! I am fire of the south! But he-" Mick gestured to Len's father- "he does things even I would not. He hurts you, yes?"

Len ducked his head down, but nodded.

"No parent should hurt child. Makes them evil. I am bad. I do horrible things. But never hurt children, never rape anyone. There is bad, and there is evil, and I try to stay on this side of line. But...if you really want, will not kill him. Will leave him alone here. Choice yours."

Len looked up at Mick, before pushing slightly past him to stand in front of his father. He stared down at the man, trying to think of reasons to let Mick let him live. All Len could think of was the times he'd beaten him, the times he'd starved him, locked him out, left him in the wilds. The nights when his friends would come over and they'd grab and grope at Len's thin, developing body. The two weeks a year when Len's inside began to feel hot and aching, his father would shove him into a small closet until it subsided. 

And then he thought of what his father had done to Lisa.

"Kill him."

Len turned, carrying Lisa to their small room and helping her gather her things. He didn't care when he heard his father plead, he smiled when he heard Mick's laugh, and he didn't flinch at the sound of the hammer coming down, heavy and loud.

The raiders stayed and pillaged the house, taking whatever was valuable-Len showed them where his father kept his real treasures before going out to the front room to grab some things. He felt oddly calm, looking at the gory remains of his father. There was no sympathy or sadness. Just a quiet calm.

Mick was leaning against a wall, hammer slung over his shoulders, arms stretched up and showing off his chest. 

"You almost ready?"

"Yes."

Mick set his hammer on the ground, moving it like it weighed less than a feather. He approached Len slowly, and brushed Len's hair away from his face to look at him.

"Beautiful."

"What?"

"You. Very beautiful." 

Mick leered at him.

"Have very nice body, too."

Len frowned and pulled away, freezing momentarily when Mick grabbed his wrist. Len swung his free hand back, bringing it hard against Mick's jaw. Mick let go, stumbling back a few steps. Len didn't apologize, even though he felt a little bad. 

He apparently didn't need to, as Mick was grinning again, sharp canines displayed and starry-eyed.

"Even MORE beautiful now!"

Len blushed and fought the smile trying to come to his face. He turned around, gathering up the last of the things he needed, aware of Mick watching him closely the entire time. He left to get Lisa, carefully guiding her away from the room where their father's body was. Mick said something to the other men and women, gesturing to the house.

Soon all of the things Len and Lisa had were being loaded onto a cart that was already piled down with things from the village. Len looked around; houses had been burnt, and there were bodies laying around in random spots. It looked as though most of the villagers were still alive-scared- but alive, and joining the raiders.  
Len held Lisa's hand tight. Mick was soon standing next to him, gently ushering him towards the front of the group. There was a woman there, wearing similar clothes to Mick, but she had darker skin and a streak through the front of her long hair. She smiled at them and said something in a language Len had never heard before; it was beautiful, and sounded almost musical. 

Mick laughed and pushed Len and Lisa a bit closer to her.

"This is Kendra. She is...ah. My right hand man. She will give Lisa ride on her horse. Don't worry, they will be right next to us whole time."

Kendra leaned down, speaking to Lisa in the same lyrical way. 

"Mick? What language is she speaking?"

Mick glanced at Len while he adjusted the saddle on his horse-which was also, Len noticed, huge. 

"Kendra? Oh. She talks in song-speak. It's language where she comes from."

Len nodded slowly; he'd heard about a people who communicated through music a long time ago, but assumed it was exaggeration. Kendra turned to him after lifting Lisa onto her horse, laughing and lightly tickling her. Lisa seemed to like Kendra. 

Kendra looked him over, leaning down a little to look in his eyes. She said something, a glint in her eye as she smiled at him. 

"What did she say?"

Mick laughed and came to stand next to Len.

"She says you are, uh, very lovely. Says you remind her of story from her gods, of children born in dry, hot desert that bring snow and ice."

Len blushed heavily under Kendra's attentions; he'd never been attracted to women, but she was very pretty and she seemed intent on hugging him and brushing her fingers through his hair. 

Len looked over at Mick, who was apparently content to watch. He laughed and shook his head, gently separating them. He turned to Kendra, speaking slowly in her language. 

Len was shocked; the song-speak sounded different from him, slower and smoother and seductive compared to Kendra's brighter, quicker tone. He blushed when he heard his name in the tune. 

"Come on. You ride with me, please?"

Len nodded and waited for Mick to help him up, until he was settled comfortably with his back to Mick's chest.

Mick called out to the others, and they began to ride.

\---

The trip was going to take a month, back south where Mick and his people hailed from.

Two weeks in, and Len was convinced he was in some kind of shock from the sheer, staggering difference between their cultures. 

There was a sense of equality here, in Mick's group. Everyone was treated fairly, everyone was fed and taken care of. Len had been sick for the first week from how much he'd eaten; his stomach wasn't used to food every day, much less more than once or twice a day. Lisa was thriving, happily making new friends and learning. Mick's people loved her, showering her in gold and treasures and even arguing over whose horse she got to ride on. 

Len thought it was nice. It was good. Lisa deserved to be loved like that. 

And then there was Mick. 

The alpha had been almost constantly by Len's side, always talking to him and usually keeping in some form of physical contact with him. Len had gotten used to that, mostly. He didn't flinch anymore when Mick set a broad hand on his back to guide him, or wrapped an arm around him to pull him closer at dinner. 

Or when Mick cuddled with him at night; Mick had been overjoyed when Len had accepted the offer to stay with him during the night, in his bed. Mick had been hesitant the first few nights, letting Len control how much touching was allowed-which, with his newfound freedom, Len discovered he craved a great deal of the contact. He'd curled up close to Mick's side, relaxing when Mick's arm had went around him. 

They'd slept pressed close to each other every night since. 

Len tried very hard to ignore his budding attraction to Mick, but it was difficult. Mick was sweet, and good with him and Lisa. He'd treated Len like a treasure, and taken care of him and respected him whenever he disagreed with him or didn't want to be touched. He never forced himself on Len; he had had a bit too much to drink one night and had gotten somewhat handsy, but was embarrassed and had apologized profusely the next morning. He seemed content to leave the extent of their relationship to friendship and cuddling. 

And Len did consider Mick his friend. They'd gotten to know each other in the two weeks they'd known one another, staying up and talking. Len told Mick all of the things his father had done, and Mick had had to excuse himself to go slam his hammer into the ground a few times. Len appreciated Mick's anger. Mick had told him all about how he'd been elected as chief when he was sixteen, and had spent the last ten years making sure his tribe was happy and prosperous. 

Mick had even confessed to never having bedded someone, face red and turned away from Len. It had been cute. Of course, Len had never been taken, so they had that in common. 

Len desperately tried not to think about how much he wanted Mick to be the first one to do it. 

His father had always told him he'd never have a choice in it; he was going to be sold to the highest bidder, and that no one was allowed to touch Len until he was given to an alpha. Len was even forbidden to touch himself, which always became difficult during the mysterious aches that hit two times a year. His father had told him that those were meant for alphas and that he'd be sullied and worthless if he even thought of relieving the pressure inside himself.

But now that he was free of that, he wondered about what it would feel like, having Mick with him when the aching started, letting Mick press into him and touch him. Len knew the mechanics of sex, and now that he'd met Mick, he looked forward to the possibility of it happening, even knowing that the first time would hurt.

He wondered if Mick would reciprocate. Len had caught him staring, hungry, heated look in his eyes, and he was sure that Mick wanted him. 

But Len couldn't entirely get rid of the fear that threaded through his daydreams. Of Mick forcing himself on him, locking him up and using him as nothing more than a baby maker. 

Somehow those thoughts scared Len far less than the thought of Mick just deciding he wasn't worth the trouble and effort, and leaving him out in the wilds to fend for himself. 

It was going to be a long two weeks to the end of the journey.

\---

Well, he hadn't been wrong. 

The third week of their journey, they had raided another town, but this one had fought significantly more. Mick had lost men, and left off into the wilderness for two days before returning, his fingers covered in light, splotchy burns. 

He'd been setting fires, trying to relieve the stress and anger that came from losing some of his people. Len had paced around the edge of camp for those two days, waiting day and night for Mick to come back, and when he'd finally spotted the alpha coming towards them out of the woods, Len had ran to him and hugged him tightly, pulling Mick down to rub his face against Mick's and purring uncontrollably. Mick had just held him and scented him right back, trying to calm him down. 

They put off their arrival another week so that they could properly mourn their dead. Mick had spent a few nights sobbing into Len's arms, and Len had laid with him and rubbed at his deeply scarred back until he slept. It was rough. 

Tensions had been high in the fifth week. Everyone seemed terribly on edge, and Mick had spent most of his free time staring at campfires.

It had been worrying. 

But, by the time they were a day away from their home, everyone had relaxed significantly. It was a straight shot back to Mick's village and everyone was eager to be home, and Len was eager to see what would be his new home.

The tribe's land started in large plots of farmland, vast rows of crops stretching out for what looked like miles. The families that lived on the farms came and greeted the raiders, happy and enthused. One of the young children ran directly up to Mick, holding his arms up. Mick happily leaned down and picked the boy up, bumping his forehead against the child's, who let out a happy laugh. 

Len watched the exchange and felt a familiar sensation in his chest and stomach. He ignored it, for the most part. 

They passed through the farmland and finally reached the densely populated parts of the tribe. It was a bustling little city, and everyone came out in droves to greet the returning raiders. Len felt another wave of shock coming on from how much diversity there was in the population; there were people with deep, rich, dark skin and tight braids, men and women with shaved heads and loose-flowing robes, a group of people walking around fully veiled, some people covered in intricate tattoos or scars. His village had had maybe a few foreigners-his mother had been one-but most of the people had been in the village for generations, never having traveled. The shift was enormous. 

And it was beautiful.

Mick led the raiders through the city until they reached a large open area in what looked like the middle of town. He got off of the horse, helping Len down after him, his hands placed firmly on Len's hips. His thumbs pressed into Len's hipbones and Len shivered at the pressure. He'd never even known he was sensitive there.

Mick stood on a raised platform, offering his hand to Len to help him stand up next to him. Len blushed, but let himself be helped up. Mick called out, voice louder than Len had ever heard it. He started speaking to his people, cheerful and proud. 

At various points the crowd cheered, some of them crying out in various noises and languages. Mick ended his speech, and the people let out a last great cheer before going to work on unloading the carts and horses. Everyone seemed very in sync with each other, and there was no fuss or conflict. 

It was a strange experience.

Mick stepped down off of the platform, helping Len down the same as he had helped him off the horse. Mick held his hand, guiding him along through the crowd, which parted easily for him. Len followed along until he spotted Lisa, running to her and scooping her up in his arms. She hugged him tightly, pressing her face into his shoulder.

"Hi Lenny!"

"Hey, Lise. So...what do you think of our new home?"

"I love it! Everyone here is so nice, and there's food and gold and all sorts of amazing stuff!"

Len smiled at his younger sister, shifting her onto his hip and turning back to Mick, only to see Mick staring at him with a peculiar look on his face. 

"Mick?"

The alpha shook his head, coming over to stand with the siblings.

"Will take you home now. Your things will be brought very soon. Enough room for both of you."

"We'll be staying with you?"

Mick looked at Len, bringing his hand up to scratch at the back of his head. 

"Until we find you place of your own, but you can stay at my home permanent if you want. It is empty. Would like to have someone there."

Mick was blushing and shyly looking at Len. It was terribly cute. 

"I'd like to stay with you, Mick."

Mick brightened immediately, wrapping an arm around Len's shoulders and patting Lisa on the head. He led them away from the crowds, down some winding streets and farther out. It was a long walk, to just barely outside the town on the other side. There was a large hill there, and steps leading up to a round, red door in the middle. It looked like someone had carved out a house-front; there was a garden and a few trees, and even a sitting area. 

It looked like a home. 

Mick led them up the steps, and opened the door. 

Len and Lisa went inside, looking around with wide eyes. It was spacious, and warm; windows were carved into the sides of the hill to bring in sunlight. The space was cluttered; not so much as to be an obstacle, but enough to make it feel lived in and loved. 

Mick gently nudged Len's shoulder. 

"Is...ah..good?"

Len leaned towards him, resting against Mick's broader, bigger body, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"It's perfect, Mick. Thank you for letting us stay with you."

Len heard and felt Mick let out a very soft breath, before he hesitantly wrapped his arms around both Len and Lisa, scenting them and purring deeply.

Len pressed up against Mick closer, whining at the tight feeling in his stomach. Mick gently licked at a spot on his forehead, trying to soothe him. 

"Something is wrong?"

Len shook his head and spoke quietly. 

"No, I just-I think the weird part of the year is about to happen and I'm kind of scared. It's the first one I've spent away from home."

Mick pulled away slightly, looking down at Len with narrowed eyes before looking at Lisa. 

"Lisa! Would you like to have Kendra show you around? I need talk to Len."

"Sure! If it's okay with you, Lenny."

Len bit his lip and nodded.

"Will send for her now."

Mick walked outside, flagging down someone passing on a horse. He talked to the person for a moment, before sending them on their way. He came back inside and guided Len and Lisa around, showing them what would be their rooms-Len frowned at that, having assumed he and Mick would continue sharing a bed-and to the kitchen, the living room, the bathrooms, and the assortment of other rooms. It really was a huge house. Len's father's house had been almost as large, but Len had always been restricted to a few areas. 

Mick told them to wait in the living room, and Len and Lisa sat on the comfortable piles of cushions and furs placed around the floor. Mick left and came back with water for the both of them. Len frowned.

"Mick, how did you get water without a well?"

Mick tilted his head, brows furrowing.

"Pipes? Did not...ah, hm. We have system of pipes under earth to carry water and waste back and forth. Engineers develop it years ago."

Len hummed, taking a drink of the cold, clean water. It was strange, not having to boil his water first. Lisa was fascinated by the engineers and asked a string of questions about them. Mick laughed and answered all her questions. 

"Kendra can take to see them at work. They are working on new form of light. Very interesting."

Len watched the exchange, shifting to lay down and stretch across the pillows. He settled and noticed Mick watching him, eyes traveling over his body. Mick licked his lips, looking from the curve of Len's hips to his heavy chest-Len was far too skinny, but his breasts and hips had developed early and without struggle. He'd always wished his body had put that effort into getting taller. 

He was not so disappointed in his omega anatomy now.

They continued talking for a while longer, comfortable and light-hearted, until they heard a knock at the door. Mick stood and answered it, leading Kendra back to the living room. Kendra smiled at the two siblings, and Lisa excitedly ran up to her. 

"Hello, Lisa."

Len did a double take at the sound of his language coming from Kendra. She noticed his surprise, and winked at him.

"I can speak many languages. It was part of my training as a priestess. I helped Mick learn your language, though it was harder for him to pick up, if you've been wondering why his sentences seem a bit disjointed and short."

Lisa tugged on Kendra's hand. 

"Can you teach me languages?"

Kendra kneeled down to be on Lisa's level, smiling at her and putting an arm around her. 

"Absolutely! It's always good to start when you're young. And I've noticed you already picked up a few things. We'll have a great time!"

Kendra and Lisa soon left, leaving Mick and Len alone in the house. Mick came and sat closely to Len on the cushions, voice quiet and soft. 

"How do you like home?"

"It's wonderful, Mick. I have to say, I was a little...disappointed."

Mick's back straightened and he leaned in towards Len. 

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing, I just-I assumed we'd still be sharing a bed. We don't have to! I was just-I had kind of hoped we would."

Mick made a small, surprised noise.

"Oh. Thought...I thought you would maybe like room of your own. We can still have bed together, but I want....ah...um..for you to have space of your own when you need it? We will have our shared space, but you will have your own too."

Len sat up, getting closer to Mick. 

"Really?"

"Yes. Would never force you to stay in my bed, but would never want you to think you are unwelcome in it."

Len looked up at Mick; they were very close, only a scant few inches apart. Len took a deep breath and leaned in, resting his head against Mick's chest. Mick wrapped his arms around him and Len whimpered, feeling the deep ache settle in his core. Mick whined in response, rubbing his cheeks against Len's hair. 

"Len?"

"I'm sorry, Mick, it's-my insides are aching and it happens twice every year, and it hurts, I can't-"

Len pressed against Mick, seeking his warmth and the security of his arms. 

"Len, it's just heat. Nothing to be scared of. Heat is important, sacred."

"Heat? What's a heat?"

Mick pulled away slightly, looking down at him.

"You...don't know what heat is?"

Len shook his head, blinking up at Mick.

"Oh. Um. Heat is...twice a year, your body-it is preparing to have alpha. It is when you're most fertile, and the 'aching' is, it's...your body is very aroused because it wants to attract alpha. I'm sorry, I am not explaining this well."

"Wait-it's not-it's...that's what it is? My father always told me that it was just something to save for an alpha, but he never..."

Mick rubbed a hand soothingly up and down Len's back. 

"....You don't have to be with alpha, Len."

"What?"

"Some people-ah, other tribes? They think omegas need alphas, should only be with them. Not true. If you want, you could find....other omega, or beta. Don't need alpha."

Len looked up at Mick, hesitating before reaching up and cupping his face in one hand, feeling the scratch of his stubble against his skin. 

"I do need you, Mick."

Mick closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, covering Len's hand with his own. 

"Len? Are you wanting to spend heat with me?"

Len thought for a moment, and nodded. He did. He truly did want to do this with Mick.

"Yes."

"And....would you want to be my mate?"

Len paused. He'd heard of mating, but never in great detail. He knew that it involved a bite from an alpha during sex, but otherwise, nothing.

"You would want me as a mate?"

Mick turned his head, pressing a soft kiss to Len's palm, slowly kissing up his arm. He nuzzled his shoulder, tugging the collar of his shirt back a bit, exposing the reddened spot on Len's shoulder. Len knew that's where the alpha was supposed to bite, and shivered when Mick kissed around it. Mick guided Len's hand to the side of his own neck, and Len pulled his hand back in shock at the feeling of a matching spot there.

Mick frowned and pulled back.

"I'm sorry, am moving too fast?"

Len shook his head, placing his hand firmly on Mick's bicep.

"No! No, I-you have one of those spots, too."

Mick frowned even harder.

"Of...course I do? Can't mate without one."

"But I thought it was just the alpha biting the omega?"

Mick's eyes widened and he shook his head. 

"No, no, that is-no. That is not mating. That is forced. Alphas and omegas supposed to exchange bite, so that-ah, they, they...hard to explain. Chemicals are traded and combined. Can't do it properly unless both receive bite."

Len blushed. He never knew he lacked so much knowledge about this. 

"And...you'd be okay with me biting you?"

Mick gripped Len's chin, making him look at him.

"Yes. I want you. You would be my mate, my consort. You would lead people with me, and...we could have children. Family. You don't-I won't make you carry child, but want to have children with you. When you're ready."

"I've already practically raised Lisa. I think...I think I am ready, Mick. As long as you're the father."

Mick leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Len's, drawing him closer. Len wrapped his arms around Mick's neck, pulling himself up towards Mick. The alpha really was so much bigger than him, having lived a healthy life and being well-fed. Mick had told him that Len would grow as he was supposed to after staying with them for a while, and Len now looked forward to his stomach growing and swelling with Mick's child, too.

Mick's hands dipped lower down his back, slipping under his thighs and lifting. Len held on tight to Mick, delighting in how stark the difference between their bodies was in this position. Len thought something like being carried would make him feel weak, but it made him feel pleasantly small and protected. Len leaned in, rubbing his cheeks against Mick's, mixing their scents, licking at Mick's face and neck.

Mick carried him easily to their bed, a massive, thick cushion on the floor, covered in furs and pillows. Mick carefully kneeled down, laying Len down and laying over him, one arm supporting him and his other hand running down Len's side. Len gasped at the feeling of Mick's fingers slipping under his shirt, tugging at the waistband of his skirt. 

Len lifted his hips, allowing Mick to pull his skirt and shoes off. Len sat up, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. Len breathed heavily, the aching growing stronger by the minute. Even though half of Micks' body was covered in deep burn scars, he still worried that Mick would find the spattering of scars and marks across his chest and back unattractive. There were a great deal, all from his father, supposedly to 'teach him lessons'.

Mick trailed his fingers lightly down Len's chest, between his breasts, tracing over some of the scars and down to the new softness that covered his stomach. Mick pressed and massaged the area, dragging his hands down and rubbing his thumbs into Len's hips. 

Len moaned, the ache powerful. He could feel wetness spreading over his inner thighs, the smell of his slick permeating the room. He sat up and started pulling at the leather armor on Mick's chest, needing to feel his alpha pressed against him. 

Mick huffed out a laugh, gently covering Len's hands with his own and guiding them to the laces, helping him pull off his armor. Once it was on the ground, Mick stood-Len looked up at him and almost drooled, Mick looked powerful and tall and beautiful-and unlaced his trousers, tugging off his shoes before sliding the trousers down. He stood straight again, letting Len see him bare for the first time.

Mick was stunning, a perfect picture of what an alpha should look like; authoritative, caring, sexy. Len didn't stop himself from staring, taking in the sight of thick muscle under marred skin, Mick's cock heavy and full, the base red and ready to swell and lock them together. Len licked his lips and laid out on the bed, opening his legs. He squeezed his tits with one hand, alternating which one he teased, while his other hand slid between his legs, rubbing at the wet skin. 

He'd never felt the sensation before, but it felt amazing, touching himself like this. Mick watched him for a moment, growling low in his throat and dropping to his knees between Len's legs. 

"Len, can I?"

"Yes, please, gods, touch me."

Mick leaned down, kissing Len, one hand in his hair, hand cupping his skull. It gave Len that pleasantly small feeling again, and he made a quiet, happy whine against Mick's lips. 

Mick started trailing kisses down Len's body, moving down until his face was level with his chest; Len's breasts had always been a source of insecurity for him, as they developed first, and were rather....ample. Mick seemed to enjoy them, though, kissing over the soft skin and squeezing, one in each hand. He moaned against them, and pinched at the dark, hard buds, drawing one into his mouth and licking at it. 

Len cried out, hips bucking against Mick. He'd certainly never felt that before; it was like a shock shot through his body, the nerve ending in his tits tingling and making him shiver. 

Len dug his fingers into Mick's back, keeping him in place. Mick caught on to what Len wanted, looking up at Len and smiling around his skin. He bit down suddenly, immediately following it with a loving kiss. Len screamed and felt a thick gush of liquid between his legs. 

Mick pulled away, looking down at Len.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I don't-just feels so much. Good. I'm good."

Mick laughed, rubbing Len's now sore nipples with his thumbs. 

"What do you want me to do?"

Len panted, trying to catch his breath, and reached up to grab Mick's wrist. 

"I...I don't know. Everything. I want everything. I want more of what you've been doing, I want you to mate me, I want you to make me yours. I want you to be mine. Please, I-please, Mick."

Mick nuzzled Len's neck, kissing at it, up to his jaw, and settled again between Len's spread legs. Mick kissed him, licking into his mouth, teasing Len's tongue with his own, while he slipped one hand between them. 

Mick slid one thick finger through the slick folds of Len's cunt, petting the soft skin and hair, touching him gently and spreading his slick. Len smiled against the kiss, panting again. So many new sensations were warring for focus, and it made him excited. His face was flushed red, the blush spreading down to his chest. 

Mick deepened the kiss right as he finally pushed his finger inside Len, small, slow thrusts in and out. 

Len twitched at the stretch-it wasn't painful or uncomfortable by any means, the opposite, actually-and rocked his hips down against the intrusion. Mick slowly kept at it, not changing the pace and kissing him the whole time. Len's eyes rolled back at the feeling of Mick pushing another finger in, the stretch a bit wider now. Mick added another soon after, spreading them and thrusting, rubbing his fingertips in tight circles against the upper wall. 

Len whined, moving his hips in an attempt to get Mick's fingers deeper. Mick smiled and pulled away.

"Think you are ready?"

"Yes, please, Mick, I need you, please-"

Mick gripped his cock in one hand, stroking it a few times before readying himself. He carefully guided his cock into Len, letting out a soft whine at the feeling. Len's mouth dropped open in a wordless cry, arms winding around Mick's neck and pulling him close.

Mick went slowly, pulling out before going deeper, working Len up to taking all of him. Len's eyes were huge, the sensation of being fucked for the first time overwhelming; the plump head of Mick's cock dragged against his insides, sensitizing them. It didn't hurt at all, and Len was shocked; he'd always been told that his first time would be painful, but he only felt pleasure as he was stretched out and fucked by his alpha's big, thick cock. 

"Mick-Mick, gods, please, it-all of it, please, Mick!"

The alpha cupped Len's face in his hand, rubbing at his scalp and lightly tangling in his hair, finally thrusting in entirely. Len let out a long, high whine as he was filled completely. He weakly wrapped his legs around Mick's hips, stroking his fingers over the back of Mick's neck. 

Mick buried his face into Len's neck, sucking and kissing at the mating spot, sending a whole new set of shock-like sensations shooting through Len's body. Len tilted his head up, latching his lips around the matching spot on Mick's neck. The alpha groaned, thrusting into Len deep, hips moving harshly against the omega's. 

"Len-ah, Len, please, can I knot you?"

Len would have let Mick do anything just because he was sweet enough to ask.

"Please, Mick, it-I need it, I need you, please-"

Len choked on his next breath as Mick sped up the movement of his hips, moaning and panting against Len's neck. Mick groaned into Len's ear, babbling in his native language. The words were rough, the alpha's voice scratchy and deep. 

Len tightened his arms and legs around Mick, pulling him flush against him and speaking right back to him. 

"Mick, please, I-I love you, I wanna be your mate, please, give me your knot and make me yours, I love you, alpha, so much-"

"Len, I-ah, fuck, Len, I'm-"

Mick thrusted faster and harder, pounding his hips against Len, drawing a high scream out of the omega as the friction and fullness from his cock brought Len to a powerful orgasm, slick shooting out and dripping steadily from Len's cunt. Mick let out a loud roar as his knot expanded, pushing past the loosened ring of muscle and locking them together. Len twitched and convulsed, hips rolling down on Mick's knot, the steady pulsing of his cunt milking Mick's cock. He felt the alpha's come flood into him, breaching deep inside and making his body feel tight.

Mick nudged at Len's neck, and he tilted his head to give the alpha access, leaning up to bite into Mick's neck, reciprocating the bite. 

It was....unlike anything Len had ever experienced. A wave of calm and love fell over him, a sense of fullness and completion that brought tears to his eyes. Mick's teeth dug into the skin of his neck, and he did the same; he sucked on the bite, tasting the alpha's rich blood on his tongue. They kept their teeth latched to each other's necks for a few moments longer, fulfilling the mating bond.

Mick's knot and cock pulsed inside Len, pumping him full of come every few minutes. Len had no idea how long tying lasted, but he felt like it wouldn't be long enough. He felt better than he ever had, safe and loved and full. Mick pulled back, away from his neck, looking down at Len; the omega's blood stained his lips, and he smiled gently. It looked very in place on Mick, softness under blood.

The alpha kissed him, lightly, barely brushing plush lips against Len's. He supported himself on one arm, the other hand trailing down to Len's stomach. Len whined when Mick placed his palm flat on Len's stomach, pressing down while gently rocking his hips. 

Len purred, another smaller orgasm sending a wave of pleasure through his body. Mick purred in response, licking at Len's face and neck, nosing at his hair. Len was happy to receive the affectionate grooming. 

Mick nuzzled Len's temple, sniffing at the dark curls that haloed around his head. Len felt the alpha smile against his skin.

"We're mates now."

Len grinned, closing his eyes and kissing at the closest part of Mick-his shoulder, Len pressed his lips over the scar tissue, licking into the grooves and dips. 

"We are."

"Want you to get pregnant."

"I want that, too."

Mick purred, a deep rumble in his chest, and settled against Len. They were still locked together; Len felt occasional pulses of come and silently prayed that they would be blessed with a child. Len had never particularly planned on being a mother, but he found himself excited to have children with Mick. The alpha was unlike anyone Len had ever met; he treated Len so wonderfully, and was so sweet and strong. 

Len sighed, smiling and petting his hands over Mick's back, tracing the scars and memorizing the texture. Mick was purring nonstop, the gentle vibrations soon soothing Len to sleep.

\---

Len's heat lasted longer than usual. He suspected it was because this was the first one to be fulfilled by an alpha, and with the successful mating, it was being drawn out to further the chances of getting pregnant. 

Mick had arranged to have fresh food brought to them until Len's heat ended, and for Lisa to stay with Kendra and her mate. Len spent most of the time tied to Mick; he'd never imagined the pleasure he'd felt in the ten-day period. 

Len had particularly enjoyed the times when Mick would growl and push him onto his hands and knees, mounting him from behind, covering Len's whole body with his own. The angle allowed Mick to reach deep inside him, and the power the position gave Mick made Len feel submissive and happy.

Mick had also instructed Len to ride him, a position Len had never heard of. But it gave Len control-something he discovered he liked having-and allowed the alpha's cock to push deeper than any other way had. Len had bounced on Mick's cock, hands firmly on Mick's chest, teasing his nipples until the alpha growled and grabbed Len's hips, fucking up into him in quick, harsh thrusts until his knot expanded and tied them.

Mick had even introduced Len to the act of using their mouths on each other; Len had never heard of using his mouth to pleasure someone, but Mick had dropped to his knees one day while they bathed, Len's legs hoisted over his shoulders, supporting his weight while he tongue-fucked him and sucked at his clit, drinking down his slick until Len screamed. 

Len had wanted to try it, and Mick had laid down on his back and spread his legs, letting Len set the pace for how he pleasured Mick. Len struggled, unable to take more than a few inches of the massive cock in his mouth, finally settling on using his hands and tongue, sucking on the tip and squeezing and massaging the knot with his hands. Len had happily swallowed his alpha's come down, licking up whatever spilled from his mouth.

Mick had also introduced Len to the concept of Mick being on the receiving end of penetration. Len had carefully fingered him, and Len had greatly enjoyed the sight of his alpha panting and flustered, whimpering and moaning from the feeling of being stretched and fucked. 

They had barely left the bedroom for ten days, only leaving to bathe or to grab food and water. Len's body felt different; full and refreshed and energized. He had looked at himself in the mirror one day, and his skin was warmer, his hair was thicker and softer. A month of good living and a properly fulfilled heat had done him wonders.

Eleven days after his heat began and he mated with Mick, Len woke up to late morning sun and a warm alpha pressed against him. It was the first day his head was clear of heat-haze, and he blinked at the light streaming in the window. Len shifted, nuzzling Mick's chest. He had fallen asleep using Mick as a pillow, and Mick had one arm tight around Len's waist.

It was the most comfortable, relaxed, and happy Len had ever felt. 

Len carefully stood and stretched, walking to the bathroom. He bathed slowly, enjoying the warmth of the water and washing off the last of the evidence of his heat. He lounged in the bath for a while-he'd never been allowed to do something like that before.

Once the water became uncomfortably cold, Len stood, drying himself off with a towel and dressing in some of the clothes that had been brought for him; there was an ankle-length skirt made of a soft blue material, with silver thread embroidered through it in intricate designs, and a matching shirt-well, it only came down to the bottom of his ribcage, but it still covered most of him-and another cloth that Mick had instructed him how to drape around himself. 

Len looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He looked healthy. 

Len walked back into the bedroom to see Mick pulling on his own clothes-simple, loose pants and a bright red sash around his hips. Len came up behind Mick, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing against him. He felt and heard Mick laugh.

"Good morning, love."

"Good morning, Mick."

Mick turned in his arms, brushing a hand over Len's damp curls. 

"How did you sleep?"

"Better than ever."

Mick smiled, cupping Len's cheek and leaning down, kissing him deeply. Len rested his arms around Mick's broad shoulders, standing on his toes to reach him better.

"Are you ready to go out? I would like to make it known to everyone that I have a consort and mate. Maybe my advisers will stop nagging about it."

Len laughed, hugging Mick tighter. 

"You really want me to rule with you?"

"Yes, of course. The people love you. I love you. You are fair, and good at making decisions. Will be amazing leader."

Len kissed Mick again, pulling away and lacing their fingers together. Mick led them out of the house, slightly swinging their joined hands while they walked towards the town.

\---

Len took a deep breath, gripping Mick's hand tight.

They were kneeling on the top steps of a temple in town, a massive crowd of almost all the citizens gathered behind them. Lisa was at Len's side, Kendra at Mick's. An older man stood in front of them-his name was Martin-performing the ceremony. 

Len glanced down at the cloth tying his hand to Mick's; it was pure black and soft, symbolizing the purity of their mating and their love. 

Mick turned his head and smiled at Len. They were being officially wed; it would legally and spiritually bind them in the eyes of the tribe and their gods. It was a simple ceremony, a small prayer said over them that they repeated, then they would drink sacred water, and finally, they would make vows to each other. 

The ceremony continued smoothly; they said the first prayer perfectly synced, and held cups of the sacred water up to each other's lips. Mick initiated the vows, telling Len that he would protect him, serve him, provide for him and their children. Len followed, promising to stay loyal and stand at the alpha's side until they passed. 

They bowed to each other, and Martin said the last parts of the prayer. 

And then the crowd was cheering, Mick and Len both sitting up and grinning at each other. Lisa and Kendra were cheering as well, and Len threw himself at Mick, arms tight around his shoulders and lips pressed messily to his. Mick gripped at the back of Len's thighs, lifting him and spinning them around while they kissed. 

They were happy, the tribe rejoiced, and all was well.


End file.
